Dopóki śmierć
by CountessOfCosel
Summary: Dragon Age nosi podtytuł "Początki". Ta historia opowiada o końcu.


Dopóki śmierć.

Było cicho. Zwodniczo cicho. Jakby byli tu zupełnie sami. Jakby w mroku nie czaiły się Pomioty. Oczywiście poczucie osamotnienia było tylko złudzeniem. Ale miło było się w nim na chwilę zanurzyć. W końcu tych chwil zostało już niewiele.

Otworzyła oczy i po raz setny zlustrowała otoczenie, z całych sił starając się nie błogosławić chwilowego dobrego samopoczucia. Za chwilę przecież mogło minąć.

Thaig Aeducan był ogromną jaskinią, rozświetlaną bladą poświatą pochodzącą z dziwnych porostów. Ich właściwości nikt z powierzchni nie miał czasu lub ochoty badać, a krasnoludy… dla nich zjawisko to było równie naturalne jak światło słoneczne dla ludzi i elfów, nie odczuwały więc potrzeby zagłębiania się w temat. Porosty były i już. Tak jak skała, na której miały swe miejsce. Jak krasnoludy i Kamień, do którego podziemny lud powracał po śmierci. Roześmiała się na wspomnienie reakcji Rzeźbiarza Wspomnień, którego kiedyś, wiedziona naturalnym dla osoby wychowanej w Wieży pędem do wiedzy, próbowała o to wypytać. Zdziwił się, jakby kwestionowała coś równie oczywistego jak oddychanie. I podobnie jak w przypadku oddychania nie potrafił udzielić odpowiedzi. Ot, kolejna rzecz, której nie zauważa się tak długo, jak długo wszystko jest w porządku, która za to może skończyć się tragedią w przypadku zaburzenia naturalnego rytmu przyrody. Ale tu na szczęście nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Rośliny, jeśli rzeczywiście nimi były, pokrywały ściany i sklepienia całego podziemnego królestwa, dając na tyle dużo światła, by nawet powierzchniowiec taki jak ona mógł poruszać się w miarę swobodnie, choć oczywiście nie mogło być mowy o żadnym większym komforcie. Od lat podejrzewała, że porosty muszą mieć coś wspólnego ze złożami lyrium, ale nie miała czasu na przeprowadzenie badań. Na tyle rzeczy nie miała czasu. Ale rozmawiała o tym z Dagną, gdy odwiedzała krasnoludzką uczoną w Kręgu, istniała więc nadzieja, że zajmie się tym ona lub któryś z jej uczniów.

Potrząsnęła głową. Bardzo delikatnie, by nie wzmagać towarzyszącego jej bezustannie bólu. Na Stwórcę, ostatnimi czasy jej myśli tak łatwo zbaczały z toru, jakby własny umysł chronił się przed tym, co nieuchronne. Ale w sumie, dlaczego nie? Po co zadręczać się tym, na co nie ma się wpływu? Wzruszyła ramionami i powróciła do rozważań. Porosty. Ktoś w Kręgu na pewno w końcu się tym zajmie. Współpraca pomiędzy sojusznikami tak dobrze się układała od ostatniej Plagi, istniała więc nadzieja na wspólne ekspedycje. I to nie tylko w celu poszukiwaniu skarbów ale również dla wyjaśnienia samej natury pewnych zjawisk w podziemiach. A to z kolei mogło w przyszłości wiele wnieść do walki z Pomiotami.

Pomioty. W chwili, gdy pomyślała to słowo jej czaszkę przeszył zbyt dobrze znany, ostry ból, po którym nastąpiła chwila oszołomienia, wypełnionego jak zwykle migającymi w zawrotnym tempie wizjami dotyczącymi Pomiotów, Arcydemonów i otaczającego ich zła. Hurlok Alfa górujący nad pobratymcami, potrząsający łukiem Gnelok, Hurloki przy ogniu, ryczący Arcydemon na ciemnej skale gdzieś w podziemiu… Sytuacje zatrzymane w ruchu, jakby oglądała rodzinną kolekcję obrazów na galerii jakiegoś przedziwnego zamczyska. Parsknęła śmiechem i to pozwoliło jej powrócić do rzeczywistości. „Rodzinną" kolekcję. W istocie, bardzo rodzinną, w końcu łączyły ich nierozerwalne więzy nie tylko krwi ale i ducha. To przedziwne, mieć tak wiele wspólnego z największym wrogiem. Czasem pożyteczne, ale przeważnie tylko męczące. A ostatnio przede wszystkim bolesne.

Tak, była Strażnikiem już zbyt długo.

Ciszę przerwał delikatny pisk. Bryłkowiec. Nie musiała się nawet odwracać, by mieć pewność. Kto kiedyś tygodniami żył na diecie złożonej z ich mięsa ten zawsze rozpozna charakterystyczny pisk i delikatny fetorek, choćby nawet od tego czasu minęło tak wiele lat, jak w jej przypadku. Okolica faktycznie musiała być zupełnie opustoszała, bo stworzenie zupełnie bez lęku podeszło do ich skromnego obozowiska, jakby nie było nauczone lęku przed drapieżnikami. Powoli zmieniła pozycję, by nie płoszyć zwierzęcia i posłała w jego kierunku magiczny pocisk. Rozległ się krótki kwik, swąd przypalonej magią białej, bezwłosej skóry i już wieczorna przekąska leżała bez ruchu, czekając na oprawienie. Westchnęła ciężko, bo za tą częścią przyrządzania kolacji przepadała najmniej, i wolno podeszła do niewielkiego zwierzęcia, wyjmując po drodze nóż. Magia niestety nie miała w tym przypadku zastosowania, trzeba było po prostu pobrudzić ręce. I nie tylko ręce, pomyślała po chwili, gdy wieszała dwie półtuszki na prowizorycznym grillu, bo krew oczywiście opryskała jej kolana. Nie śmierdziała nawet w dziesiątej części tak, jak posoka Pomiotów, o nie, nadal jednak nie było to nic przyjemnego. Na szczęście w pobliżu płynął strumyk, chociaż woda w nim nie należała do krystalicznie czystych. Doczyściła się jak tylko mogła najlepiej i wtedy usłyszała kroki. Tym razem również nie było potrzeby, by patrzeć za siebie. Wiedziała. Znała ten dźwięk jak bicie własnego serca a może lepiej, w końcu we własne serce nie wsłuchujemy się nigdy z przesadną czujnością. Dochodzący z tyłu dźwięk towarzyszył jej niemalże co dzień i to od wielu lat. Aż bała się pomyśleć, jak wielu, bo to z kolei prowadziło jej rządzące się własnymi prawami myśli w stronę bardzo niewesołego tematu. Wystarczył sam fakt, że tu była, nie musiała dodatkowo się dręczyć.

Kroki zbliżały się. Ciężki i równy stukot metalowych butów rozległ się po przeciwnej stronie miejsca przygotowanego na palenisko. Już miała zareagować na pojawienie się przybysza, gdy ból głowy powrócił, tym razem w najgorszej ze znanych jej postaci. Najpierw poczuła, jakby dostała czymś ciężkim w potylicę, ale zamiast osunąć się potem w litościwą ciemność omdlenia miała wrażenie, że wpadła w wir kłujących sztyletów, z których każdy wbijał się w jej mózg, jedne szybkimi, płytkimi cięciami a inne powolnymi i głębokimi ciosami. Potem nadeszło uczucie, jakby w jej żołądku rozpełzło się tysiąc plujących jadowitym kwasem małych pasożytów, których każdy krok wypalał dziurę w jej wnętrznościach, wyżerając w jej tkankach drogę do pozostałych organów. Przestała widzieć cokolwiek poza krwawą mgłą, spoza której jej obolałe oczy raniły ostre przebłyski zbyt jasnego nagle światła. Zgięła się w pół i ostatkiem sił obróciła na bok, by nie upaść na twarz. Na wyciagnięcie rąk już nie wystarczyło sił. Prawdę mówiąc nie miała już energii na żadne świadome działanie, nawet na myślenie. Ból ciała upadającego na kamienną posadzkę jaskini był niczym w porównaniu z tym, co działo się wewnątrz jej organizmu, więc ledwie zarejestrowała fakt, że nie zdołała utrzymać się na nogach. Wiedziała, że teraz zacznie się końcowa faza, której nie uda się wytrzymać bez utraty przytomności, choć i tak była już na jej skraju. Drażniący każdy nerw jej ciała świszczący odgłos wypełnij jej uszy, jakby każde z wwiercających się w jej umysł stalowych ostrzy było żądłem złośliwej metalowej osy, gotowej samym dźwiękiem swego brzęczenia rozerwać jej mózg na krwawiące strzępy. Kakofonia ostrych tonów zlała się w coraz głośniejszą całość, była coraz bliżej. W końcu dotarła do samego wnętrza jej świadomości zadając ostateczny cios, po którym w końcu nastała błogosławiona cisza. I ciemność.

Coś było nie tak. Zdecydowanie. Szary kokon wokół niej powoli zaczął powracać do normalnego stanu, zamieniając się we fragmenty świata, z którego na chwilę tak rozpaczliwie zdezerterowała. Koc zwinięty pod głową, twarda skała pod cienkim materacem, chłodne powietrze wokół niej… Powietrze! Wciągnęła głęboko haust, czując przy tym silne echo niedawnego bólu w płucach.  
>Jej ciało naprawdę nie funkcjonowało normalnie. Musiała zapomnieć o oddychaniu na dłuższą chwilę. Od nagłego dopływu tlenu zakręciło jej się w obolałej głowie. Dobrze, że nie otworzyła jeszcze oczu. Odczekała moment i odważyła się rozchylić powieki.<p>

Obraz stabilizował się dłuższa chwilę, przechodząc od rozmytych plam w kilku odcieniach szarości do stabilnych kształtów o właściwych sobie barwach. Mężczyzna u jej boku patrzył na nią z niepokojem, jak zawsze po ataku. Zmierzwił palcami miedziane loki, dawno już mocno posiwiałe na skroniach. Zmarszczka pomiędzy brwiami, która i tak znajdowała się tam od kiedy tylko go poznała, była jeszcze głębsza niż zwykle. Zignorowała ból stawów i wyciągnęła dłoń, by pogładzić jego czoło, ale chwycił ją w pół drogi i przycisnął do ust.

- Nie ruszaj się i nawet nie próbuj mówić. – Wyszeptał. Już dawno nauczył się, że w stanie, w jakim znajduje się po ataku nawet głośniejsze dźwięki sprawiają jej ból. – Musisz dojść do siebie.

Przymknęła oczy i poddała się delikatnej pieszczocie palców gładzących jej włosy.

- Nie liczyłabym na to. – Wychrypiała niewyraźnie.

- Na to, że nie będziesz mówić? – Westchnął z udawaną nonszalancją. – Na to nigdy nie liczyłem, moja czarodziejko.

- Że dojdę do siebie. – Uśmiechnęła się słabo. Nie było sensu niczego upiększać. Wiedzieli, po co tu była. Jej czas jako Strażnika już dawno dobiegł końca. Gdyby nie odkładała ostatniej wyprawy na Głębokie Ścieżki zbyt długo nie byłaby w tak złej formie. Mogłaby zabrać ze sobą więcej Pomiotów. Być może. Tak czy inaczej nadal uważała, że było warto czekać. Każda dodatkowa chwila życia była tego warta. Pomimo powracających coraz częściej ataków. – Powinieneś mnie teraz zostawić. Wrócić do domu.

- Ile jeszcze razy będziemy odbywać tę samą rozmowę? – Zazgrzytały krawędzie pełnej zbroi. Nie musiała patrzeć. Wiedziała, że masuje sobie skronie, jak zawsze w zdenerwowaniu.- Ja nie zapomniałem słów przysięgi. Mogłem złamać dla ciebie śluby zakonne, ale tę obietnicę wypełnię do końca. Naszego wspólnego końca.

- Uparty jak Templariusz.

- Zawzięta jak czarownica. W dodatku nie powiedziałaś mi, że w końcu postanowiłaś zostać magiem krwi..?

- Co? – Udało jej się powiedzieć dużo głośniej. Prawie normalnie. Ze zdziwienia zapomniała nawet na chwilę o bólu i usiadła.

To był dawno zapomniany temat, z trudnych początków ich wspólnej drogi. Nie wracali do niego od lat.

- Jesteś cała zachlapana krwią. - Poklepał ją po brudnym kolanie.

- Ach, ty o tym… Upolowałam bryłkowca na kolację. Miła odmiana po suchym prowiancie, zapewniam.

- Słynny delikates z Głębokich Ścieżek? Niech będzie. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Pójdę za Tobą do piekła i z powrotem, mogę więc po drodze zjeść szczura. Albo dwa. Jestem głodny.

- To nie szczur, zakuta zakonna głowo – obdarzyła go ulubionym określeniem i czułym pocałunkiem w policzek. – Bryłkowce jedzą tylko porosty. Poza tym smakują jak kurczak.

- Taaa… Ślizgacz rzeczny z Orlais też miał smakować jak kurczak. – Skrzywił się ostentacyjnie. – Do tej pory nie mogę sobie wybaczyć, że coś takiego podano na naszym weselu. Połowa gości wypluwała to z powrotem.

- A druga połowa była zachwycona.

- Tak, ale oni byli z Orlais.

- Ksenofob. – Uśmiechnęła się.

Tak, tę rozmowę również prowadzili od lat. On udawał, że nie toleruje sąsiadów z zachodu a ona, że w to wierzy. Tak naprawdę był jedną z osób o najbardziej otwartym umyśle, jakie znała. Umyśle i sercu. Które wbrew wszystkiemu od początku biło tylko dla niej. I jakimś cudem gdzieś pomiędzy Plagą, Pomiotami, Zakonem, Kręgiem Magów i polityką możnych Fereldenu udało im się przetrwać. Razem. W zdrowiu i w chorobie. W biedzie i w dostatku. Wśród przyjaciół lub w obliczu wroga. Przy cichej aprobacie pozostałych Strażników, którzy najlepiej wiedzieli, jak rzadkie i potrzebne są w ich życiu chwile szczęścia. I że każdy moment radości zdaje się pomagać na sączącą się w głąb duszy i ciała Zarazę.

- Wiesz, mając na ślubie tylu Szarych Strażników z Orlais trudno było nie podać jakiejś ich potrawy.

- Przyznaj się, to dlatego nigdy nie poddałaś mnie Dołączeniu. – Puścił do niej oko. – Wiedziałaś, że nie zniosę tych cudzoziemskich dziwaków.

Oboje znali prawdę. Ceremonia Dołączenia była niosła ze sobą groźbę śmierci. A ona postanowiła ten jeden, jedyny raz pozwolić sobie na akt egoizmu i nie ryzykować.

- Wiesz, że nigdy nie żałowałem, że nie zostałem pełnoprawnym Strażnikiem.

Siedzieli przytuleni przed małym ogniskiem, nad którym skwierczało mięso. To była ich kolejna noc na Ścieżkach. Któraś musiała okazać się ostatnią.

- Tym bardziej teraz. Nie jestem wyniszczony Zarazą, więc mogę się tobą lepiej opiekować.

Szum z tyłu jej głowy był nagły ale nie niespodziewany.

- Pomóż mi się podnieść.

Czuła się znacznie lepiej. Stwórcy niech będą dzięki.

- Chyba jednak nie spróbujesz tego bryłkowca, kochanie.

- Już czas? – Wiedział, że ona jest w stanie wyczuć pomioty na długo zanim on sam je zauważy.

Stanęli naprzeciwko siebie, bardziej jak para kochanków niż wojowników w trakcie samobójczej misji. Ucałował jej otoczone ciemnymi kręgami oczy.

- Nie wiem, dokąd potem pójdziemy, ale nie licz na to, że nie podążę za tobą.

Oddała pocałunek.

- Na to liczę, kochany. A teraz zabierzmy ze sobą jak najwięcej tego śmiecia.

Ciemne sylwetki było już widać na końcu jaskini. Z wprawą wynikającą z wielu stoczonych bitew rzuciła w ich stronę Kulę Ognia, potem Sieć na końcu Śnieżycę. Mężczyzna u jej boku wykańczał nieliczne Pomioty, które wydostały się z pułapki za pomocą łuku. Ale wrogów ciągle przybywało. W końcu zbliżyli się na tyle, że on złapał swój dwuręczny miecz a ona szablę Duchowego Wojownika. Zadzwoniły ostrza, polała się krew. Jakiś Hurlok rozdeptał ich niedoszłą kolację. Dookoła ścieliły się nowe ciała.

Byli wyraźnie lepsi od Pomiotów. Lepiej wyszkoleni. Mieli większe doświadczenie, niemal mechaniczną zdolność wyprowadzania właściwych ciosów i stosowania zasłony w odpowiednim momencie. Słabi Strażnicy nie żyją długo. Ale było ich tylko dwoje.

Czarodziejka zebrała ostatnie resztki many i wyrzuciła przed siebie stożek zamarzającego powietrza. Jeden z przeciwników odskoczył, drugi zamarzł na kość. Trzeci rozpadł się na kilkadziesiąt bryłek lodu. Zdołała jeszcze roztrzaskać drugiego z nich, gdy pierwszy powrócił na opuszczone dopiero miejsce i wyprowadził przed siebie idealnie wymierzony cios.

Ból był okropny, ale tym razem nie była to pełna beznadziejnego oczekiwania przedłużająca się agonia Zarazy a zwykły, choć śmiertelny, cios miecza przeszywającego mostek. Właściwie wydał jej się błogosławieństwem. Pomiot zawył triumfalnie, unosząc wyszarpnięte z jej piersi ostrze. Śmierć Strażnika zawsze była powodem do szczególnej chwały. Tym bardziej takiego, który zakończył poprzednią Plagę.

Upadając ostatkiem sił odwróciła głowę, by przez zagęszczającą się ciemność zobaczyć ostatni widok przed śmiercią. Jej towarzysz słaniał się na nogach, otoczony stosem trupów, ranny i słabnący. Za chwilę mieli się spotkać. Znowu.

Nie ważne dokąd zmierzasz. Ważne z kim.


End file.
